


Whose Side Are You On?

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Shit Happens [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Other, SFPAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was really said on that rooftop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Side Are You On?

## 

When he said he was on the side of the angels, but wasn’t one, he meant it. John, his guiding light,  _was_  an angel. He, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Though the doctor doesn’t remember, they had met before Stamford introduced them. The day John was shot, he appeared in demon form ready to take a soldier’s soul, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was an aura about this particular soldier that stopped him. 

After Sherlock faked his death, John listened to the recording from the phone the detective had tossed onto the roof. The high pitched Irish lilt came first - Moriarty, “Nah. You talk big. Nah. You’re ordinary. You’re ordinary. You’re on the side of the angels.”

When Sherlock spoke next, oh how it all hit him at once, “Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don’t think for a second that I am one of them.”

_There, in the middle of the desert, an angel and a demon, two complete opposites, stood at a stand-still._

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was to fill a SFPAC prompt on tumblr.


End file.
